Letters To A Killer
by sliceoflife77
Summary: Bella Swan decides to write letters to an inmate. She ends up learning everything about him. But when he gets out, can she continue being friends with him, knowing his past?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys!  
This is my first ever story I'm posting so go easy on me! This is just something that popped into my head so it won't be something serious that occupies all of my time, unless of course I get a few reviews and people want more of it. I don't have a beta, so all the shocking grammar mistakes are mine.**

**DISCLAIMER: All things Twilight belong to S. Meyer. I only own the plot, which popped into my head late one night. Enjoy!**

Mornings are not my thing, especially when they're followed by a day of shopping with my best friend, Alice. I love the girl, but her and shopping combined is just torture. You see, Alice is what some would call a very obnoxious, loud, crazy little pixie who loves to shop. If there's a sale on, Alice is there. She's there even if there isn't sale on.

There is a sale on today, which is why I'm getting my blanket pulled off of me by Alice.

"Alice, just give me ten more minutes then I'll get up" I say to her, but she ignores me and starts to jump on my bed.

I groan, accepting my fate, and sit up on my bed. Today feels like it's going to go extremely slow.

"Finally, gee, I didn't think you were ever going to get up." Alice says as she walks into my bathroom.

Alice and I live together in our apartment in Los Angeles. We've known each other for years and we're the best of friends. Most of the time.

I quickly get dressed and do my hair and make up. I only do this quickly because of Alice's nagging. I figure the quicker I do it, the quicker it'll all be over.

Alice drags me into all sorts of shops, trying on clothes and telling me to let her know how things look. I just nod my head and agree with what she says. She will buy it even if I say it looks like shit on her. Then again though, nothing could look shit on Alice. She makes everything look good. Perhaps that is why she's working for a top notch fashion designer in LA.

Four long hours after and we're finally parking in our designated parking spot for our apartment. I huff as I grab a few bags of clothes out of the car and make my way up the path, stopping quickly to see if we have any mail. There's a few letters for Alice, and one for me. I notice it's from California State Prison.

For the past month I have been writing to one of the inmates at the California State Prison. Now, this was one of my spontaneous decisions that happen quite frequently. I get that from my mother, Renee, she would always do spontaneous things. I'm currently writing to a guy named Edward. Such an old fashioned name. We have just talked about normal, random things so far. I have no idea what he is in there for, and that inruiges and scares me a little. He could be in there for stealing something, or for killing someone. In my previous letter, I asked him what he's in there for, and how long.

I drop the bags of clothes on my bedroom floor and sit on my bed and open the letter, somewhat ready to find out how bad he is.

_Bella  
You said you were looking for a job, what type of job are you after? Do you have a degree of sorts? Did you go to college at all? Or are you a high school drop out? I don't think the last one would be correct, you sound far too smart to be a drop out. _

_I'm not quite sure if you really want to know why I'm in here. I think it will scare you away, so I won't take offence if you don't continue writing to me after you read this. I will understand completely. _

_I have been in here for 10 years for killing someone. Now, before you say anything, yes, I probably should have gotten longer than that, but with the circumstances of everything, I'm glad I only got 10 years. I get out in two months, and I'm not quite sure what it will be like. I can't imagine life outside of here anymore. I wonder what has changed, have they made more apartment buildings in ridiculous places? More teeny bop kids making careers with voices that sound like shit? I'm not prepared for it, but I guess I should be. _

_Well there you go, there is your answer to the question. I hope I haven't scared you away._

_Edward._

I take a deep breath and let it out slowly. He killed someone? He is right, he should have gotten more than 10 years for taking a life. But I guess he was lucky.

A part of me wonders what happened, if it was on purpose, or an accident, or what? I won't deny that I'm curious. I also won't deny that, that makes me sound like a freak. Who would be curious about this stuff?

I spend about an hour or two sitting on my bed with my notebook open and a pen in my hand. Do I reply? What do I say? Has he scared me off, or do I still want to continue writing to him?

Alice comes in while I'm sitting there and asks what I'd like for dinner because she's ordering take out. I tell her chinese and she orders the usual. All best friends should know what your usual take out order is.

Chinese arrives and I still haven't written anything in my notebook. I sigh, and I give in.

E_dward,  
I won't say I'm not shocked, or a little worried. I won't ask any more details, unless of course you'd like to share them with me willingly. I'd say you are very lucky for only getting 10 years, you must have had someone looking over you then. _

_I'll have you know that I live in a 'ridiculous apartment', and it's pretty nice. Although I share it with my best friend who is a crazy pixie at times, but I love her. There's a couple of new teeny boppers who think they can sing. I think there's about 5 a year that come out. _

_I'm hoping to get a job in journalism, or even just an assistant job. I have experience in both. I never went to college, but I did graduate high school, so yay for me!_

_Perhaps when you get out we could get a coffee – Just don't kill me! (Sorry, my lame attempt at a joke, don't take offence!)._

_Bella._

I laughed at my own joke, put the letter in an envelope and put it on my night stand ready to send in the morning. I put my empty chinese containers in the bin and get into bed. I feel exhausted and all I did was shopping with Alice. That can be pretty exhausting though.

I fall asleep and dream of Edward killing someone. Edward has no face though, because I have never seen his face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to those who favourited, followed or reviewed! I wasn't expecting anyone to read it! So thank you!**

**May I just remind you that this is my first ever story I've published, so if it sucks, that's why. **

**No BETA, so mistakes are mine. Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight, I own the plot.**

It had been a week or so until I got another letter from Edward. I was walking out to my car as the post man was putting the letters into the mail box. I sorted through, shoving Alice's back in there and taking mine to my car with me. I figure Alice will see them when she gets home. Or maybe I'll take them up when I get home.

I throw the bills onto the passenger seat and see Edward's letter. His writing is always so neat. I've never seen 'Bella Swan' look so good on paper. I quickly open it, carefully, making sure I don't rip the envelope. I'm weird like that.

_Bella,  
I'm glad I didn't scare you away too much. I was worried that I would never get a letter back. Let's just say that I was very lucky, and that I'm very thankful for my mother. I will only tell you if you want to know, I won't tell more and scare you away for good. Your letters are probably the best thing about being in here. If only you started writing to me 10 years ago when I first got in here, it would have made it more bearable. _

_Journalism or an assistant job, hey? That sounds cool. I bet you will get a job easily. At least you aren't a high school drop out, so you'll get a job somewhere._

_Damn teeny boppers. Haven't they learnt yet?_

_I like your sense of humour. I promise I won't kill you though. Coffee sounds good. I will be out in about fifty days, so mark the date. I haven't had good coffee for years._

_Edward._

I giggle at his letter. Yeah, I really did just giggle. He's funny, for someone who has killed another person. I'm intrigued to know what happened, but I'm worried it'll scare me away. I like writing to him, and the coffee idea sounds great, and slightly terrifying. I don't think I'll tell Alice, although I probably should. She knows that I write to him, but doesn't know when he gets out, or what he's done. She will go crazy if I tell her I'm going to have coffee with him. She thought writing to him in the first place was a stupid idea. I did it anyway, though.

I put the letter on the passenger seat with all my bills that I don't even want to look at and start my car. I have a few interviews to go to today, so I'm dressed up and I'm even wearing heels. Bella Swan is wearing heels and most likely going to break and ankle, or even a neck.

Four hours later and I'm home from the interviews. They were simple, the usual kind of interview. They ask why I want the job, what I'd bring to the table, why they should hire me. The usual. I answered the questions and crossed my fingers that I'd finally get some good luck.

Sometimes I regret not going to college, I probably could have gotten a degree in something. I could still go back now, but I don't want to.

You see, my mother died when I was seventeen, she had cancer and I had to make the decision to take her off life support because her body couldn't do anything for itself. I spent three days in my room, sulking, and not wanting to turn off the life support. I could not do it. Part of me thought she would start breathing on her own, and would come out of the coma. Part of me thought she had to. She needed to, because I couldn't survive without her. Sure, my dad, Charlie, was there, but he keeps to himself. We don't talk much, and he lives on the other side of the country pretty much.

Alice sat me down and talked to me. She made me realise that my mother wasn't going to wake up, and she wasn't going to start breathing on her own. Alice promised to be there for me every step of the way. And she was, she was there when I made the decision to turn off life support, and she was there when I had my break down and refused to face the outside world because I had thought I'd killed my own mother.

Now I realise though, I hadn't killed her. Cancer did, damn cancer. From then on I always donate to any cancer charity, I run relays for cancer research. I do anything to try and find a cure for the nasty thing that took my mother from me.

Charlie got shot and died about two years after my mother died, so I was left with no family at all. All I had was Alice. After a while, Alice was all I really needed. I had attempted relationships, but nobody really had the spark at all, and I wasn't going to waste my time on someone who I didn't have a spark with. Alice always tried to get me to go out with her, even if it was just to get drunk and have a one night stand. Which I won't deny doing at all.

"Bella, do you want to go out tonight? Jess and Angela are heading out." Alice asks as she walks into my room.

"Yeah okay, sure." I figure that it won't hurt. I could use a night out.

Alice jumps around a little and leaves my room to go get ready. Once we're both ready we head out, ready for the night.

~  
Hangovers really suck. Drinking too much last night was a bad idea. I regret it. Oh lord please rid me of this horrible pain in my head. I roll over in my bed and my head pounds. Ouch. Why do I do this to myself?

I slowly, and I mean very slowly, get out of bed and sway on my feet. Today will be great. Not. I make my way to my shower, careful not to fall over or move my head too much in fear of the pain that will come. I feel a little bit better after the shower, but not completely. Perhaps I need to get some greasy food.

I make my way downstairs and the smells coming from the kitchen smell amazing. Alice must be cooking breakfast. I can smell bacon.

I make my way to the kitchen a little faster than usual, and sit at the breakfast bar.

"Smells good, Alice." I tell her and take another huge sniff of the smells in the kitchen. I love the smell of bacon.

"Good morning, sunshine!" She says happily.

I don't know how she doesn't have a nasty hangover. She drank just as much as I did. Whatever her trick is, I want to know it.

"You're too bright and happy today. Why don't you have a hangover?" I ask her and take a big piece of bacon off the plate she sits in front of me. I eat it way too noisily, moaning with every bite because it's just that good.

"You know me, I never get hangovers. I guess you must have one though?"

I nod my head, unable to talk with the bacon stuffed in my mouth.

After breakfast we sit down and watch some movies. I love these times that Alice and I spend together. We don't get to do it much because Alice is usually working, or I'm out trying to find work. So I enjoy it all the time. We have some snacks and a few chick flicks to keep us occupied for the rest of the day.

Before bed I get out my notebook and write a reply to Edward.

_Edward,  
I'm glad you love my letters so much. I always look forward to getting yours. I had never thought of writing letters to an inmate ten years ago. I think I was much too interested in partying then, being twenty and all. How old are you anyway? I imagine you're my age. Or perhaps you're fifty or something. I'm curious now._

_Are you a high school drop out? Did you go to college at all?_

_Right, the date is set. By my calculation you should get out on the 14__th__ of July. I know this lovely little café that I always go to. They make the best coffee ever. Looking forward to your next letter._

_Bella._

I put the letter into the envelope and sit it on my night stand to post in the morning. I go to sleep with a smile on my face.

End notes:  
Thank you for reading. Review if you like it!  
lovelovelove.


	3. Chapter 3

**So this has taken longer than I was hoping. I've had a few things to deal with in my personal life, so that's why. But things are good now, and I'm so glad more people have been favouriting this story and putting it on their alerts. I hope you enjoy this story because it's something I've always wanted to do.**

**Thank you for the reviews.**

**S. Meyer owns all things Twilight. I own the plot.**

**Just a warning, this story will eventually contain smut. So if you're not okay with that, or you're under 18, I suggest you stop reading it now **

Weeks later I'm sitting in the living room staring at my phone. A week or so ago Edward and I decided that we'd talk on the phone. I found out that he is thirty one, not fifty.

I'm not sure what to expect. I wonder what his voice will sound like. Will he be as funny on the phone as he is in writing? Will he have a really horrible laugh? Or will it be just weird.

I decide to open my laptop to check my emails to see if I had any from my boss. I had gotten a job as an assistant for a newspaper company. This meant I got coffees, called people and pretty much kissed the bosses ass.

My phone started ringing so I quickly moved my laptop and picked up my phone, staring at the odd number.

"Hello?" I asked

An automated voice told me it was a call from the prison, and that I would be talking to Edward. I knew it was Edward because he said his own name in the recording. He sounds surprisingly young. And hot.

"Bella?" His voice came through the phone and into my ear.

He sounds so good. If his voice was a song, it'd be something that serenades you. Imagine if he could sing!

"E-Edward. Hi" I say shyly and stupidly.

Gee Bella, you're 29, act like it. While internally telling myself off, I heard him chuckle. Yeah, he chuckled, and it sounded so good.

"How are you?" He asked, and I melted once again.4

"I'm good, and you?" I asked, wondering how he actually was.

"I'm great, I get out in a week. I'm looking forward to that coffee."

I swear he says the last part seductively. Or perhaps my mind is playing tricks on me and wanting him to talk like sex. I then realize that he does indeed get out in a week, and time has flown by. Most of me is excited, and there's a little bit that is nervous about the whole thing.

"I know, it's great isn't it?" I laugh, and I feel good talking to him. Even if it is on the phone.

We talk for about 10 minutes, until his phone call has to end. We say goodbye, and hang up.

I sit for a while and just think. Could I actually meet this stranger for coffee? A stranger that has killed another human?

I nodded to myself. Yes, yes I could.

~  
I checked my appearance for the fiftieth time before walking outside to my car. I was on my way to meet Edward for coffee. I'm scared, and so excited at the same time. Time has gone by quickly and I can't believe we were meeting for coffee today. Seems like not long ago I started writing to him.

I start my car and drive in the direction of the coffee shop that we have agreed to meet at. I drive a little quicker than I usually do and park in the car park.

I take a seat at one of the tables outside and wait for Edward. I have no idea what he looks like, so I have told him what colour shirt I'll have one. A white button down shirt, because I not long finished work. He said he'll be wearing a green shirt.

"Bella?" A heavenly voice that I recognize as Edwards. It's much more heavenly in person though.

I look up to finally see the face of the guy I've been writing to and talking to on the phone. I swear my jaw hits the ground and I shiver. How can someone be so good looking? He has this crazy hair, it's all over the place. It's a lovely golden brown, and I want to run my fingers through it. He has golden eyes, they're bright, and they're smiling. He has some stubble that I'd like to rub against my cheek, and nice full lips that I wouldn't mind kissing.

I let my eyes travel lower and see his green shirt, fitting perfectly on his torso. I can only imagine what his bare chest looks like. He is wearing black jeans that hang low on his hips. He tops it off with some converse.

"Sorry, yes. I'm Bella. I'm guessing you're Edward?" I say dumbly, most likely sounding like a child.

"That's me" he smiles a wonderful, panty dropping smile and sits down across from me.

We kind of just stare at each other for a little bit, until he breaks the silence by laughing.

"What?" I ask him.

"Nothing. It's just weird being out, you know? Well, you probably don't. But it's weird, I've been in jail for 10 years and now I'm out." He says and lifts up his hand to signal a waiter over.

We order our coffees, he has his coffee white with two sugars. He licks his lips after every sip. We talk for a while, just about his life in jail, and how excited he is to be out. He asks me out to dinner tomorrow night and I say yes. How could I not? I give him my number and he promises to text me before he comes.

We go our separate ways about two hours after we met up for coffee and I practically skip away to my car. The drive home is boring, and I find myself picturing his eyes and smile.

He is in my dreams that night. They aren't good dreams though, they're of him killing people.

The next morning I wake up with a start, sweaty and gross. I try to remember what I dreamt about, but once it comes to mind I quickly push it out of my mind. I need to go for a run and then shower.

I get out of bed and put on my running clothes and shoes. It's been a while since I've gone for a run, so going for a run sounds like a good idea.

I'm standing in front of my full length mirror wearing jeans and a button up white shirt. I'm not sure where we're going for dinner so I'm not sure what I'm supposed to wear. I decide to take out my phone and send Edward a text and ask what I'm suppose to wear.

_Hey, how am I supposed to dress? – Bella._

Literally five seconds after I get a reply.

_Just dress casual. - E. _

I decide to stay in what I'm wearing and walk into the bathroom to do my hair and make up. My hair doesn't want to cooperate with me, so I put it up into a pony tail and hope for the best. My make up consists of a little bit of eyeliner, mascara and some lip balm because of my dry lips.

There's a knock on my door and I jumped around on the spot for a couple of seconds.

"Bella, I think Edward is here." Alice says as she walks into my room.

Last night I finally told Alice about Edward. She knows everything that I do now, and she's surprisingly okay with it Sure, at first she thought I was looking to get myself killed, but then said that she probably couldn't stop me even if she wanted to. She just told me to be careful.

We both walked out to the foyer of our apartment and Alice stands back while I open the door.

Standing in front of me is without a doubt, the most good looking man I have ever seen. He's wearing dark jeans with a dark olive green shirt with a leather jacket over. I think I drool a little, so I quickly close my mouth.

"Hey Bella, you look great." He says and smiles.

"Thanks. You're not too bad yourself," I say and then gesture over to Alice, "This is Alice, my best friend and room mate. Alice, this is Edward."

They shake hands then Edward looks at me.

"You ready to go now?" He asks and nods his head towards the door.

I nod my head, hug Alice and walk out the door. Edward is at the car before I am, and he opens up my door. I feel my cheeks go warm and red. After realising that they have, I'm pretty sure they went even more red.

We start driving and I want to ask where we're going, but I decide to let it be a surprise. I don't often like surprises but I decide to let this one pass. I watch Edward occasionally, and we make small conversation. He asks me how work is going and I tell him about everything I'm doing. He seems genuinely interested in everything I'm saying, but I can't help but think I'm talking too much so I ask him if he has looked for any jobs yet.

"Not yet, I'm planning on doing that tomorrow though." He says and looks at me before returning his eyes back to the road.

"What kind of job are you hoping to get?" I ask him.

"Just something simple at the moment. Perhaps just working at the camping gear store down the road from your house. It will give me an excuse to come see you all the time." He chuckles and I smile.

I wouldn't mind.

We pull up to a restaurant I haven't been to before, which is strange considering I've lived here for a few years. He opens my door again, and takes my hand to help me out. I swear I feel a jolt of electricity shoot from my hand to the rest of my body.

We make our way into the restaurant and get out reservation. We're seated in a corner booth, out of the way of everyone else. The place is nice, it's quite romantic and I feel a little giddy. I also feel a little awkward. I brush that feeling off though, I don't need to worry about that right now.

We order some wine, as well as our meals. I choose ravioli and Edward chooses steak. So he must be a steak kind of guy. I laugh at the though.

"So are you getting used to being out now?" I ask him.

"Kind of. It's still a little weird because a lot has changed." He pauses as the waiter places our meals down and we begin to eat.

"I can do whatever I want, I don't have set times for when I can do things. I'm free." He says and smiles at me.

"What was your cell mate like?" I ask, because I'm actually interested in who he had to put up with.

"His name was Mike, he killed his family. I never knew when he was joking or not, so I'd just shut my mouth when he seemed angry. He killed his family because his girlfriend didn't like them. How fucked up is that? If my parents didn't like my girlfriend I'd tell them to get over it. But not Mike, he killed his mother, father, two sisters and little brother. He doesn't even regret it. Even I regret killing the guy I killed, and he deserved it. I do wish I could take it back, though. But in a way I don't."

I stare at him for a bit. I do believe that he regrets it, and wish it didn't happen. I get weirded out a bit, remembering that he has actually killed someone. He has someone's blood on his hands. He hurt someone's family.

"I see. Well there's nothing you can do now except for enjoy being out, and being free." I say to him, putting a huge smile on my face.

It's true though, there's nothing he can do now so he may as well just enjoy being out of jail.

"I agree. I will enjoy being out, being free and having dinner with a beautiful woman who is obvioudy giving me the benefit of the doubt, which is a lot more than other people are doing right now." He smiles, but I can tell he's hiding something behind the smile.

I want to reach out and hold his hand but I stop myself. I don't want to freak him out.

We finish our meals and Edward pays, much to my dismay. I really wanted to pay. He opens my door again and jogs around to his side, smiling at me as he gets in the car. I giggle a little, because we had a few gasses of wine with dinner, so I'm a bit tipsy. But nothing I can't manage. Edward knows he shouldn't drive but he does anyway. I don't stop him though because he looks good driving a car. That could be my drunk brain talking. I'm not sure.

"Would you like to come back to my place?" He asks.

I stare, confused.

"You have your own house already? You only just got out of jail!" I say loudly.

He laughs, "I've had a house since before I went to jail. I own it." He says and flashes me a smile.

"Okay then. I'll come to yours. But how on earth did you afford to get a house back then?" I ask him because I am quite interested. I hope he isn't filthy rich. That would weird me out. I can't have rich friends.

"My grandmother, Elizabeth left me most of her assests when she passed away. The house being one of them." He says as we pull up to a very nice house.

The house has a long drive way, it's gated and Edward has to press a remote for the gate to open. We drive in and I see the house even better. It's something out of a fairy tale, or a movie, or a house magazine. Is there such thing as a house magazine? Who cares, if there was, this house would be front page, every month. It's an old style house, with from what I can see in the night time, beautiful gardens. I couldn't wait to come here during the day and see it properly.

We make our way inside and Edward leads me into the living room. He points to a case full of DVD's and asks me to pick one. I'm never good at this. I never know what to pick. What kind of movies does he like? What if I pick something he doesn't like? I can't make him sit through something he doesn't even want to watch.

"Just pick anything, I'm not fussed." He says, breaking me from my train of though.

I laugh to myself, it's almost as if he can read my mind and new I was going to have trouble finding something to watch. I pick a classic, Home Alone, because it was my favourite when I was younger. Edward puts it on and pats the couch next to him. I cuddle up next to him and we begin to watch the movie.

I must have fallen asleep because I don't remember watching all of the movie.


	4. Chapter 4

**I got a fair few more followers for this story, which I love! So thank you if you favourited! I got a couple of reviews, which is great! **

**WARNING: There is smut in this chapter, I will put a * before and after it for those who would like to skip it. Let me know if you would like me to put a * before every sex scene or not.**

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I own the plot and a dirty mind.**

**Much love.**

I wake up feeling really warm. I go to move but I'm held down. I open my eyes and realise I'm not in my bed. I'm not even in my house. I look down and see Edwards arm across me.

I gently lift up his arm and try and worm my way out, but it's hopeless because he just tightens his grip on me. I nudge him with my elbow.

"Edward!" I whisper, trying to wake him up.

He groans and pulls me impossibly closer and I feel his um, well, morning wood. I quickly move forward and out of his arms. Ah ha! I got out!

"Where are you going?" Edward says, eyes half closed. I swear he's still half asleep.

"I need to pee. Where is your bathroom?"

I get up and realise I don't have my jeans on. Shit. I sure don't remember taking them off at all.

"Um, Edward?" I laugh nervously, "Did we do anything last night? My jeans seem to be missing. I'm sorry if I don't remember it, which would seriously suck."

He laughs, and then smirks at me.

"You fell asleep on me last night, and I for one can't stand sleeping in jeans, so I took yours off. Although if I had have known you would be wearing those panties, I wouldn't have taken your jeans off. It was very hard not to wake you up." He stretched and my eyes travelled down his very nicely toned chest and stomach.

"You perv." I said, obviously joking. I took a quick look at my panties because I forgot which ones I wore. Black lace. Edward is a fan of lace.

"It's been ten years Bella. I was as horny as a 15 year old. You're just lucky I decided to be a gentleman."

He got up out of bed and I noticed he was only wearing his underwear. I also noticed that he was still sporting his morning wood.

"Perhaps you should take a photo? You're making him shy." He laughs and taps his erection.

Crap. He caught me looking.

"Right. Well I'm going to pee and put my jeans on." I say and walk out of his room.

I don't even know where his bathroom is. I'm going to get lost somehow.

"Bathroom is second door on the right." I hear from behind me as I'm walking down the hallway.

Half an hour later we're sitting at the table eating breakfast. Edward cooked eggs and bacon. If he was trying to woo me, it was working. Bacon always works.

"I have to leave soon, I have to work. I can catch a cab home though." I say as I'm putting my plate into the sink.

"Don't be silly. Let me drive you home. I'm sure Alice would like to see that I haven't killed you yet."

"Why would she think that?" I ask him. I'm a little confused because I never told him that I told Alice that he has killed someone.

"Oh please, Bella. You and Alice look like you're so close that you discuss the heaviness of your periods. I don't mind that you've told her, she's your best friend. If I were you I would definitely tell my best friend that I was hanging with someone who has taken another life. Does Alice mind?"

I shake my head, "She doesn't mind. She just told me that there was no way she could stop me. This is true, because I'm very stubborn and once I get an idea in my head I stick with it. It's not like she thinks you're going to kill me. I don't even think you're going to kill me."

We talk a little bit more then he drives me home. He says he'll call me. Work is very boring and I find myself thinking about Edward. I wonder who he killed and why. I always wonder that though. He doesn't seem like the type of person that could kill someone. He's too nice. But I guess people can do things you don't think they ever could. Everyone is capable of killing.

I don't hear from Edward for a couple of days until he calls me and asks if he can come over. I say yes, and decide that changing out of my pyjamas would be a great idea. He arrives not long after he calls and I open the door quickly.

"Alice home?" He says, still standing in the door way.

"Nope" I say.

*********************************

Before I can say anything else, his lips are on mine. The kiss is urgent, wanting and needing. I kiss him back and my hands find themselves in his hair. He groans as he puts his hands on my ass and presses me against his erection. I think I groan also, but I can't be sure. It sounded like a groan but I don't think I've heard that noise come out of my mouth before. One of his hands leaves my ass and slides up the front of my shirt, grabbing my bra covered boob. I gasp into the kiss and push my chest towards his hand.

I have to break the kiss to breath properly and as soon as I do, Edward is kissing my neck. I moan and pull his hair, resulting in a bite on the neck from him.

"What brought this on?" I say breathlessly.

He slowly stops kissing my neck and pulls back, looking at me with a huge, teeth showing grin.

"I couldn't help myself. I tried staying away from you for a couple of days because I knew if I saw you I would do exactly what I just did. I didn't want to freak you out, but I just couldn't stay away." He explains.

I laugh, "I wasn't complaining about any of it. It was a surprise, sure, but a good surprise. I was wondering why you hadn't called."

I glance at his erection and want to touch it. So I do. I reach out and palm him through his jeans. He lets his head drop back as I continue to palm him. I slowly unbutton his jeans and slip my hand in his jeans and underwear, firmly grabbing his cock.

"Jesus fuck. Holy mother of God." He groans, thrusting into my hand.

"Bella, I'm not even going to last a minute. Ten whole years, fuck!"

I quickly drop to my knees, lowering his jeans and underwear a little before quickly taking his cock into my mouth and sucking like a pro. His hands find their way into my hair and he fucks my mouth.

Not even 30 seconds later and he's coming in my mouth and swearing. I swallow and take him out of my mouth. I pull up his jeans and zip them back up.

"Fuck, Bella. You didn't have to do that." He says, still breathing heavily.

"I enjoyed it. So did you."

He pushed me up against the nearest wall and dropped to his knees, pulling my shorts and panties off at the same time. His fingers quickly found my clit and he circled it a couple of times. He moves closer, lifts a leg over his shoulder and swaps his fingers for his tongue. I nearly come right then. He slides two fingers inside me and begins to eat me like a fucking pro. He's doing everything correctly, like he's a fucking vagina eating expert. I moan like a porn star and pull his hair. I feel so close, but just can't get there. I rock against his face, reaching one hand up to pinch my nipple. That does it, and I come on his face. I swear I see Jesus.

"There, I returned the favour." He smiles, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

I slowly slide down the wall until I'm on the ground with Edward next to me. My shorts and panties are still around my ankles but I don't even care. I just had the best orgasm of my life.

"Do you think it's weird that we barely know each other and we're already gotten each other off?" I ask.

He chuckles, "Not really. I think we know each other pretty well. We learnt a lot about each other through the letters, then the phone calls. I looked forward to each letter like you wouldn't believe. It was pathetic, really. I don't think it's weird. I know I'd love to ravish your whole body." He says, and wiggles his eyebrows.

I kick my panties and shorts off and straddle his waist.

"It's a shame you've got your jeans on then, huh?" I say and bite his ear lobe.

He quickly lifts me up, ridding himself of his jeans and underwear. I grab the hem of his shirt and pull it over his head and he does the same to me. I take of my bra and throw it somewhere, I don't really care. I hover over is cock, teasing him, letting him touch but not enter. He gropes my boobs, pinching my nipples.

"Do you have any condoms?" He asks all of a sudden.

I shake my head, "I'm on the pill. I'm clean. I'm sure you are too, it's been ten years, after all."

He nods, grabbing my hips. I sink down onto him and we both groan.

"Don't move. Please"

I sit as still as I can, until his grip on my hips loosen and he lifts me up. We establish a rhythm. We're both sweating and panting. Our mouths clash, our tongues fight for dominance. I reach one hand between us to touch my clit but Edward swats my hand out of the way and replaces it with his own.

"Pinch your nipples." He orders and I groan.

I come straight away and he follows after, thrusting up into me while pulling me down. I rest my head on his shoulder and pant.

*********************************

"Wow." I say as I lift my head up from his shoulder.

"Yeah. I think wow fits it perfectly. Do you want to go lay down?" He asks.

I nod, stand up and pick up my clothes.

"I'm just going to the bathroom to, uh, clean up." I say with a laugh.

I make quick work of cleaning up our mess, and after splashing some water on my face I make my way to my bedroom. I find Edward asleep on my bed, in just his underwear. I bite my lip and lay next to him. He opens one eye and looks at me.

"Come here. I'm tired, can we sleep?" He pouts and then yawns.

"Of course." I say.

I cuddle up next to him, suddenly feeling really tired. It's been a while since I've had sex, I can only imagine how tired Edward is. It's not even 1pm and we're having a nap. I feel safe and comfortable in Edward's arm.

I fall asleep and dream of Edward.

**Thank you for reading. I hope the sex didn't freak you all out and scare you all away. I wasn't going to post it, but I felt like I needed to. **


	5. Chapter 5

**I am so, so, so, SO sorry to those who have been waiting for another chapter. Life has been pretty darn hectic. I have been on foal watch (Yes, I'm a horse girl!) and it's been crazy. All foals are born and all going good. Real life has been kicking my ass, and have had a few problems lately but I will try to update regularly now. I hope you enjoy this chapter, I think it's the longest one I've written.**

**I don't have a BETA, so all mistakes are mine.**

**Disclaimer: owners all things Twilight. I just wish I own Edward, Emmett and Jasper.**

I wake up and open my eyes and the first thing I see is Edwards sleeping face. His eyelashes fan over his cheeks and his mouth is in a little pout. One of those cute sleeping pouts. I want to kiss him. I don't though, because he looks like he's enjoying his sleep.

I quiety extract myself from him, get off my bed and then quickly pull on some comfy clothes. I go into my bathroom and do my business, quickly splashing some water on my face before I leave.

"There you are." Edward says from my bed.

"Afternoon." I say, checking the clock and seeing that it's 3:30pm.

Should I ask him to stay for dinner? Should I make him leave? Jesus, Bella. Why are you so awkward.

"Um, do you want to stay for dinner?" I ask him.

"I'd love to but I'm supposed to be going to my parents for dinner tonight." He says as he gets up out of my bed.

I bite my lip to stop the moan that comes out of my mouth when I see his naked body. He puts his clothes back on that we brought back into the room with us. I'm a little disappointed that he doesn't have clothes on.

"Oh okay." I feel a bit rejected, but it's cool. He has to have some time with his parents. He has things to catch up on. Ten long years of things to catch up on.

His phone suddenly rings and I try not to listen to him talking so I go into my bathroom and fiddle with things. I can't help but listen though.

"Sorry, Alice. I was busy... No, I'm not out screwing everything that walks... No, yes. I will be there soon, okay? Yes, I missed you too. Okay, I love you, bye." I hear him say from my room.

Who is Alice? Is Alice an old girlfriend? He misses her, and loves her. Oh crap. What have I gotten myself tangled into? Why did I have to go and do this? Just have sex with a guy who only just went on a date with, Bella. Great idea. How can you be so stupid?

I walk out of my bathroom and see him sitting on the edge of my bed putting on his shoes. His hair is everywhere and I fight the urge to go and run my fingers through it.

"I have to get going, my sister called and wants me to go see her before dinner with my parents." He says and stands up and walks towards me.

I do a little dance inside, and breathe a huge sigh of releif. Alice is his sister, not a girlfriend. Jumping the gun like always, Bella.

"That's cool." I smile at him.

I walk him out to the front door and we linger there for a bit.

"So, uh, I will call you, okay?" He says and fidgets with his hands.

He looks a little flustered and I don't know why. It's funny though.

"Why are you fidgeting?" I ask him and laugh.

"Well, I was wondering if I could get a kiss goodbye?"

I accidently laugh out loud. Really? He's flustered over wanting a kiss goodbye? We just fucked like bunnies and he's worried I will say no to a kiss goodbye?

"We just had great sex and you're getting fidgety over asking for a goodbye kiss? Come here you big goof."

I grab the back of his neck and pull him down so I can kiss him. His arms wrap around my waist and the kiss gets rather heated pretty quickly. His hands slide down to cup my ass and he pulls me against him. I can feel his erection against my stomach and I run my fingers through his hair, pulling slightly. He groans and pushes me up against the nearest wall, his hands finding their way up my shirt to cup my braless boobs.

I finally take a breath when his mouth goes to my neck to kiss and nip it.

"Edward." I breathe, "You need to go meet your sister. You have to stop or I'm going to rip your pants off and ride you right here on the ground." I moan loudly as he bites my neck and grinds his erection into my stomach.

"Fucking hell you are so hard to resist." Edward says as he pulls away and adjusts himself in his pants.

I'm sure we both look like we just had a hot make out session, because well, we did. I reach up and fix his hair, as much as I can because I've realised it just does what it wants.

"Sorry." I say innocently and smile at him.

"I need to go before I bend you over the couch over there and fuck you." He says and turns around to walk towards the door.

Oh no he didn't.

I walk up behind him, wrapping my arms around him and slipping my hand into his pants, quickly finding his still hard cock and stroking it a few times. He lifts his hand up in front of him to lean on the door and his head falls forward.

"Bella, if you keep that going, I will come all over your hand and in my pants. As much as I want to come right now, It will be extremely comfortable to drive in."

He pulls my hand out of his pants and before he can turn around, I've taken my shirt off so I'm standing in just my underwear and my comfy yoga pants.

Edward turns around and his eyes darken, they're filled with lust and he pushes me backwards until I'm against the arm of my couch.

"Fuck it. Hold on, this won't take long."

He quickly turns me around and pushes my shoulders, making me bend over and put my arms on the arm of the couch. He steps back and pulls my yoga pants and underwear down. I hear what sounds like him take his jeans off and then I feel a whack on my ass.

"Fuck, what was that?" I ask and turn my head so I can see him.

"That was my belt, and that's for making me late to see my sister. Now hold on."

Before I can even hold on properly, he slams into me and starts thrusting roughly. I moan loudly, and push back against him, meeting his thrusts.

"Holy fuck, Edward. Faster"

He does just that and grabs my hips roughly, fucking me fast and hard and I feel like he's in my stomach. He reaches around and rubs my clit.

"Fucking come for me, Bella. Come all over my cock."

As soon as his words leave his mouth, I'm coming hard and I swear I see stars. I scream out his name and he follows soon after me.

He lays his chest against my back and catches his breath. My legs are shaking and if I don't sit soon I think I will fall over. He pulls out and straight away I feel empty.

We put our clothes on and I go clean myself up. Edward laughs when I nearly fall over.

"Shut up. My legs are jelly." I say and walk him towards the door.

"At least I can now say I've fucked someone so hard their legs turned to jelly." He winks at me and opens my front door.

"Stop talking about fucking, otherwise you will never leave." I say to him and push him out the door, following behind.

"It's tempting, but I don't think my parents would be too happy about me not going to dinner. My sister is probably going to call again soon."

I give him a quick kiss goodbye, and he gets in his car and drives off.

I close my front door and sigh. What will I do now? I check the time on the clock on the wall. 4:30pm. We wasted a bit of time. I hope his sister isn't too angry that he's late. He can blame me if he wants.

I don't even know if his family knows about me. Would he tell them about me? I'm sure the visited him while he was in prison. He could have told them then, or perhaps he hasn't even told them anything. I'd like that though because then I wouldn't have to meet them. I'm so awkward when meeting new people. Especially parents of boyfriends.

Is that what we are? Are we boyfriend and girlfriend? We haven't talked about it so I'd say no. I'll say we're just friends. Friends who have sex with each other. Friends with benefits. Fuck buddies. Yeah.

I'm sitting on the couch watching TV when Alice gets home. I hear the clicking of her heels on our wooden floorboards. You can always hear the clicking of Alice's heels.

"Hey girlfriend." She says as she puts her bag and magazines on our little table.

She takes a seat and I ask her about her day and she asks me about mine. I tell her what happened. I tell her all of it, but I don't give her all the details and I don't tell her that we fucked agaisnt the couch she's sitting on.

"You had sex with him?" She bursts out.

"I know, I know. It's soon and we haven't hung out that much in person. But I don't know. I just feel close to him. I know a lot about him."

"Hey, I'm not judging you. I think it's great that you finally got laid, " She laughs and I punch her in the leg. "And I think it's great that you both know a lot about each other. Maybe you can finally get a guy in your life."

We spent the rest of the day and night watching movies and talking like girls do. I mention fucking on the couch and she is grossed out and vows to never touch or sit on the couch again.

We go to our separate rooms around 2:30am which is probably a bad idea since I have to work in the morning, but it was good and I really needed a little girls night.

My alarm goes off at 6:45am and as much as I want to hit snooze, I know I can't. I drag myself out of bed, feeling sluggish and tired. Staying up last night definitely wasn't a good idea. I feel like I've been hit by a train. I stay in the shower for a bit too long, and have to dress quickly. I slap on some makeup, not really fussed, but just something to make me look like I am in fact awake.

While I'm shoveling down my cereal I get a message on my phone.

_**Hey pretty lady. Hope I don't wake you. Missed you last night, can I see you today? - Edward.**_

I scrunched up my face, knowing that I will be at work until 5pm, and barely have time to see him. I quickly type back a message and put my bowl in the sink.

_**Hey handsome. I'm already up, gotta go to work. Finish at 5, but lunch break is at 1, call me then. Missed you too. - Bella.**_

I laughed at myself, anyone would think we're a couple that have been together for years. Matter of fact, we haven't really established what we are. Are we a couple? Or just fuck buddies? I will have to have a chat to Edward about that.

I get a reply from Edward as I'm driving to work, I check it when I get to work and it's just him saying he will call on my lunch break.

I walk into the reception of the daily newspaper and I'm greeted by Irina, the receptionist.

"Good morning, Bella." She says in a somewhat fake cheery voice.

"Morning, Irina." I say and go on through to the editors office.

"Ah, there you are Bella." Aro, editor of the newspaper, says and stands up when I enter his office.

"Here I am." I kind of laugh. I wouldn't really call it a laugh, more like a nervous chuckle.

"We've got a busy day today, so you'll be on your feet a lot. I have a proposition for you, about your own column in the newspaper. You can say no if you don't feel comfortable with that."

I swear my jaw hits the floor.

"Seriously? I'm so all for it. Do you have anything in mind for what my column will be about?" I ask, sitting down in the chair in front of his desk.

"I have seen some of your work, and want you to have your own little column in journalism. I will give you jobs to do, like get you to go out to places for a story. Just simple things until I feel as though you can do the front page stuff."

I gasp. I'm shocked.

"You think I could get my stuff on the front page?" I ask him. My stuff is good, but I don't think it's that good.

"Of course, Bella. You just need to work a little. Starting tomorrow though, we have a lot to do today."

We say goodbye and I get to work. Ordering coffees, fetching things, kissing ass and being excited about having my own column. Lunch time rolls around and at 1pm on the dot, I get a call from Edward.

"Hello Edward."

"Hey sexy." He manages to make my knees weak over the phone.

"How are you?" I ask him as I walk out of the building.

"Better now that I can see you."

What? I quickly look around and sure enough, Edward is leaning against his car smirking.

I hang up my phone and shove it into my handbag, and walk over to Edward faster than I usually walk.

As soon as I'm close enough he pulls me against him and kisses me hard.

"How is work?" He asks, his arms still around me.

"Great. I get my own small column which is exciting. How is... whatever you have done today?" I ask him.

He chuckles, "That's great, Bella. What is your column about?" He asks, "And I've just been sitting around."

I tell him about my column as we walk down the street to the nearest cafe. We get a table towards the back where there aren't many people. Our waiter takes our orders and I check the time. Still have 45 minutes. Thank god for one hour lunch breaks.

Edward puts his arm over the back of the chair we're sitting on and gets as close to me as he possibly can.

"Edward, were you sitting around your house just waiting for me to go on my lunch break?" I ask him, laughing quietly.

"I might have." He admits and I laugh.

I don't get to laugh for long because his lips are on mine and he's kissing me like he means it. The hand that isn't on the back of our chair goes to my neck and he slightly massages with his thumb. I try hard not to moan in this little cafe, but it's difficult.

Edward pulls away and flashes a huge smile.

"You are going to get me in trouble with your mouth one day." I say and frown.

"What do you mean?" He asks as our waiter comes to put our food down.

I got a salad sandwich and Edward got an egg and lettuce sandwich. We also got coffees, which you have to get if you go to a cafe. It's just logic.

"Well one day I'm not going to be able to keep my moan inside and I'm going to moan out loud and embarras myself." I say and stuff my face with my sandwich. I didn't realise how hungry I was.

"But I like when you moan. It definitely wouldn't embarras me" He grins.

We each our food and Edward starts getting handsy. His hand is on my thigh, and he is slowly moving it up higher. I close my legs to stop him, and he moves his head closer to mine.

"Open your legs, Bella. Now."

I don't think I've ever opened my legs so quickly, and I think Edward could get me to do anything if he talks like that.

"Good girl."

His hand quickly moves up my thigh, under my skirt and between my legs. He rubs his fingers over the thin lace of my thong and I know by now I'm dripping. His magical fingers moves my thong to the side and I have to bite my lip when he rubs my clit.

I look around the cafe and nobody is watching us. Nobody knows what is going on under the table. Thank god there is a long table cloth.

Edward slides two fingers inside me and I nearly explode right there. His thumb rubs my clit and I feel my orgasm so close.

I grab Edward's leg and squeeze it.

"Can we please go back to your car? I have 25 minutes until I have to get back to work and I want to fuck you."

Edward pulls his hand out and I fix myself up. Edward pays for our food, and we quickly make our way back to his car. Edward starts it and he drives around a little bit until we find a secluded car park surrounded by trees.

As soon as Edward stops the car I take my seatbelt off and straddled him. He awkwardly got his seatbelt off and I grabbed his face and kissed him hard.

"We don't have long, do you have a condom? Less mess." I said as I reached down to undo his pants and free his cock from his jeans.

"In the glove box." He says undoes the buttons on my shirt, quickly cupping my bra covered boobs. I lean over and try to reach the glove box, but end up twisting my body and end up somewhat on my hands and knees.

Without warning, edward lifts up my skirt, moves my thong to the side and slides his fingers in. He fucks me with his fingers roughly and it's quite difficult to get the condom out. I find it and quickly sit back, making Edward move his hands.

I hand the condom to him and take a quick look around outside, nobody around. Good. I take my shirt and bra off while I wait for Edward.

"Hurry up and ride me baby." Edward says and grabs my hips.

I move my thong to the side again and I slam down on his cock, both of us moaning out loud. It's fast and it's rough and I love it. Edward lifts his hips up to meet mine. I throw my head back and Edward bites my nipples, gaining a moan from me.

"Holy fuck Edward. Hurry up, I'm close. I need to get back to work." I say through my teeth.

"Touch yourself, Bella. I'm so fucking close."

I put my hand down and rub my clit, moaning even louder than before. My orgasm rocks through me and Edward has to take over and lifts me up and slams me down. After a few thrusts he does one more hard thrust and holds me down against him while he orgasms.

"Fucking shit fuck. Fuck. Bella holy fucking shit."

I laugh and climb off him back into the passenger seat. Edward takes the condom off and throws it out the window. I put my bra and shirt back on and fix up my thong and skirt. Once we're presentable, Edward drives back to my work. We make it on time, with five minutes to spare.

"Well, thank you for lunch and the orgasm." I wink at him and go to get out of his car but I'm pulled back in.

"Where's my goodbye kiss?" Edward pouts.

I laugh and lean over and give him a quick kiss before getting out of the car. I wave to him and walk into the building.

I have a feeling this year will be a good one.


	6. Chapter 6

**I am so, so, so sorry to anyone who has this story on alert and may have been waiting for another chapter. A lot has happened in my life, and I have only just finished getting everything back together and sorted. That being said, I hope to update more frequently. Not sure how often but every couple of days, maybe? Or perhaps once a week. I will let you all know when my update schedual is sorted :)  
I hope you enjoy this chapter. This story is not already written, I write and upload as I go. Although I think I might try and write as much as I can so all I need to do is go over them and then post.**

***I do not have a BETA, so all mistakes are mine***

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. **

I finish work at 5pm and make my way home. Edward messaged me during the day after our lunch break and told me that we're going out tonight and he'll pick me up at 6:30. This gave me an hour and a half to get home and get ready. I can do that, easily.

I walk in the house and see Jasper - Alice's boyfriend - sitting on the couch. I giggle to myself, he doesn't know what happened on that couch. Alice walks out and sees me.

"Hey Jasper," I giggle some more, "Is that couch comfy?"

"Oh!" Alice gasps and runs over to Jasper, quickly pulling him off the couch.

"What's going on?" Jasper said, amused.

"Bella and Edward had sex on that couch!" Alice says and she has a horrified expression on her face.

I can't help but laugh.

"Alice, that's gross and all. But so have we."

This time it was my time for a horrified expression.

"Oh, gross guys!" I quickly make my way into the kitchen to get a glass of juice.

Alice walks into the kitchen and sits on the bench.

"So how are things with you and Mr. Edward?" She asks.

I contemplate telling her about our lunch sex, so I do. She applauds me for being so risky and we laugh together.

"He's picking me up at 6:30 for a date. So I need to get ready."

"What are you wearing? Can I help you decide?" Alice clapped her hands together.

You see, Alice is a fashion designer, and whenever an oppurtunity arrises for her to dress someone, she will do all she can to do just that.

I agree, and once I shower, Alice and I stand in front of my closet and try to decide what I'm wearing. Edward said something dressy, but not overly dressy. Alice and I decide on a little black dress with some black pumps to go with it. It's dressy, but not overly. It's also sexy, which is what Alice was going for. Alice said the dress shows off my legs, and the pumps make my legs look even longer.

I quickly put on some makeup, just some light foundation, mascara and lip balm. The door bell rings as I'm putting on the lip balm so I quickly grab my purse and walk as fast as I can in heels, which isn't very fast, out to the front door. Alice is there before me, and she's already talking to Edward. With the horrified expression on her face, I think she's talking about the couch. Edward is laughing, so that's good.

His eyes finally meet mine, and then they travel up and down my body. I feel a tingle all over and already want to jump his bones. I make my way over to him and grab his hand.

"Don't be out too late, but message me if you're not coming home." Alice says and winks at me as we walk out the door.

Edward opens the car door for me, and closes it once I'm in. Who says chivalry is dead?

Edward puts his seat belt on and starts the car and pulls out onto the road and starts driving.

"You look fucking amazing, by the way." He says and looks at my legs out of the corner of his eye.

"Thank you, you scrub up well, too." I joke with him and giggle.

We arrive at a fancy restaurant, and make our way inside. Edward gets our reservations and we're seated next to a large fish tank in the back corner. I wonder if there will be more touching? We can't seem to keep out hands off each other when we're together.

Our waiter comes around and we order our drinks, jack and coke for me and a beer for Edward. Edward seems fidgety and nervous.

"Edward can you please stop fidgeting? You look nervous as hell, what's wrong?" I ask and reach across the table to grab his hand.

"Sorry, I've just never been on a proper date. I also want to take you back to my place and fuck you all night and all morning. But that's all we seem to do, so I want to take some time to get to know more than just your body." He says and smiles at me.

Our drinks arrive and we order our meals, seafood platter for me and a big steak for Edward.

"I'm sorry if this date sucks. I don't know how to go on dates. Being in jail for ten years didn't prepare me for dates." Edward confessed and nearly downs half his beer.

I completel forgot that he had been in jail.

"Edward, the date is going perfect so far. Stop worrying. Are you enjoying being out of jail?" I ask.

"You're kidding, right? Of course I am. I get out of jail and straight away I get to spend most of my days with you. It's great being out." He smiles at me but it isn't his usual smile.

"What's wrong, Edward?"

"Nothing. I just... I don't want you to get scared of me once you find out what I did and why. I don't to scare you away from me. I know we're not together, I'd like to be though."

I stare at him. How many times does he need to be told that he won't scare me away?

"You won't scare me away, Edward. When you're ready to tell me, then you can. Nothing will scare me away." I squeeze his hand and smile.

"Oh, and was that your way of asking me to be your girlfriend?" I ask.

His eyes open wide and his mouth opens a little. He fumbles with his words and I can't help but giggle.

"It's not the ideal way, but yeah I guess so. Will you be my girlfriend?" He asks.

"I'd love to, Edward."

We spend the rest of our date eating our food and talking about our favourite colours, music, food, everything. By the end of the date we know a lot more about each other than we did before the date. Edward pays the bill, ignoring me when I say I will pay it.

We walk out to Edward's car and once again Edward is a gentleman and opens my door, letting me get in before he closes the door. He wastes no time running around and getting in the drivers seat.

After a few minutes of driving in comfortable silence, Edward clears his throat.

"Would you like to come back to my place, or do you want me to take you home?" He asks, looking nervous once again.

"Would you mind taking me home? I don't have a change of clothes and I have work tomorrow."

He smiles at me, "Of course."

We arrive at my place not long after and of course Edward is opening my door before I can do it myself. I'm still not quite sure if I like him opening my door all the time. Every now and then is okay, but I can open my own door. I shrug it off, though. I will get used to it. I have a feeling Edward won't stop doing it.

We walk up to the front door, and before I can grab the handle Edward has turned me around and pulled me against him so our chests are together. He smiles at me before leaning down and pressing his lips to mine. I instantly mold into him, returning the kiss and moving my hands up into his hair.

Our kiss gets heated pretty quickly and I have to pull myself away before I invite Edward in and jump his bones.

"Thank you for taking me out tonight, I had fun." I say and fix my hair so it doesn't look like I just had a wonderful make out session.

"You're welcome, Bella. I will call you, okay?"

I nod and Edward leans down to give me a quick peck on the lips before turning and walking to his car. I smile to myself and wave as he drives off. A man has never looked so good behind the wheel of a car.

I open the door and walk inside, the familiar smell of mine and Alice's apartment hits me and I smile. Alice and I are constantly burning incense, so the house always smells nice. I walk past the lounge room and see Alice and Jasper sitting on the couch together watching a movie, which looks to be Legally Blonde.

"Hey guys, I'm home." I say and stand in the door way.

Alice jumps up and walks over to me with a huge smile on her face.

"So how was the date?" She is way too excited.

"I will just go get changed and then I'll tell you, okay?"

Alice nods her head and goes back to sit down with Jasper. I make my way to my bedroom, kicking my heels off as I enter the room and close the door behind me. Ah, it always feels good to take heels off. I strip out of my dress and change into a pair of grey yoga pants and a black tank top before making my way back to the loungeroom.

"So how was it?" Alice asks,

Jasper is still watching the movie, not even taking any notice of our conversation. I don't mind if he did though, Jasper is a good guy.

"It was great. The food was good and we got to know each other a little bit." I smile.

"No sex this time?" Alice giggles.

"No, Alice. No sex this time. I have to work tomorrow morning." I say and stand up.

"Aw, boo." Alice pouts.

"I'm off to sleep now guys, I will see you in the morning. Night."

They say goodnight and I go into my room. I go into my ensuite bathroom and brush my teeth before crawling into bed. My phone vibrates on my bedside table, indicating that I have a message.

_**Hey beautiful. I had a good time tonight. Can't wait to see you again. - Edward.**_

I giggle and type a reply.

_**Thank you for dinner. I had a good time, too. Ditto x **_

I set my alarm and snuggle into my bed. It doesn't take long for me to fall asleep, and next thing I know my alarm is blaring. I groan. I know I can't lay in bed for long, so I quickly get up before I fall back asleep. I shower and dry my hair, putting on a little bit of make up after my hair is dry and brushed. I decide to leave my hair down today.

I dress in a knee length pencil skirt and a white blouse, with some black flats. This is my usual work attire, and I like it. It makes me feel sophisticated, even though I am just a journalist assistant.

I grab an apple on the way out of the house and get in my car. The drive to work doesn't take long, it's only a 10 minute drive. I park my car in the employee car park and make my way into the office. I say hi to the people I am familiar with before I make my way into Irina's office.

Irina is my boss. She is tall and blonde. She is gorgeous and if we were the only two people in the world, I would bang her.

"Good morning, Bella." Irina smiles at me and motions for me to sit down in the chair in front of her desk.

"Morning, Irina."

"So I know you haven't been here long, and the big bosses are a little against this opportunity I am about to offer you." Irina says and leans forward a little, resting her elbows on her desk.

"What is it?" I ask eagerly.

Irina laughs lightly, it's almost delicate.

"I would like for you to cover a story, and do an interview for the magazine." Irina says and I try not to squeal with excitement.

"Oh my god, yes! Of course!" I lean forward in my chair and wait for her to continue.

"Okay, no this will be a touchy subject. There is this guy who not long got out of prison for murdering someone ten years ago when he was twenty. He has denied all our requests to interview him while he was in prison, and now that he is out I figure we might as well try again. He murdered a twenty-five year old man, it was horrible, the hearing was huge and really drawn out. It's crazy that he only got ten years, he should have gotten life in prison. But he had some witnesses on his side, and his sister was part of the reason he killed the man."

Irina slides some papers over to me.

I stare.

**No.**

I gasp.

**No.**

Printed there on he paper is the name of the person I have to interview and write about.

Name: Edward Cullen.

"Is there something wrong?" Irina asks and looks at me confused.

"Um, N-no." I stutter, feeling like a big idiot.

"Okay, well we will call him tomorrow and see if he will accept an interview." Irina says and stands up from her desk. I follow her lead and we say goodbye before I walk out of her office and to my own desk.

Shit.

The day goes by, and by the end of the day I'm a ball of confusion, fear and worry.

The fact that Edward has in fact murdered a living human being sinks in and my heart starts beating extremely fast while I'm sitting in my car. I need to calm down so I can drive home.

My hand shakes as I try to put the key in the ignition.

"Damn it, get a hold of yourself, Bella." I say to myself, which doesn't help my case because now I'm talking to myself.

Just as I'm about to finally get the key in the ignition, my phone rings and I yelp. I stare at my phone and the caller ID says it's Edward calling. Yikes. What do I do? Do I answer it? He will worry if I don't answer it, then he will call and call until I answer and then will assume something is wrong because I didn't answer the first time and I will probably start hyper ventalating like I am right now.

I take a deep breath and answer the phone.

"Hello?" I say, obviously my brain has decided to pretend I don't know who is calling.

"Bella, hey, how are you?" Edward asks and I freeze.

Do I tell him? I decide not to.

"I'm good, tired from work, but good. How about you?" I reply.

"Full of energy, actually. I have spend the whole day just relaxing. Do you want to get dinner tonight?" He asks.

I look at the clock, it's 4pm. I'm tired, and I don't think I can face Edward tonight, not until I've talked to Alice.

"Um, I'm really tired, Edward. How about breakfast or brunch tomorrow?" I suggest.

"Oh okay, yeah, that sounds good. How about ten o'clock? Do you want to meet at that cafe that we first had coffee at?" He asks.

"Yeah that would be good. I've gotta go now, I'm about to drive home. I will see you tomorrow, okay?" I say and put my seat belt on.

"Okay, Bella. Bye." He says and we hang up. He sounds happy.

I drive home, careful not to go over the speed limit but finding it difficult because I really just want to get home and talk to Alice. Oh God, I hope she's home. I breathe a big sigh of relief when I pull into our house and see her car there.

After grabbing my bag and locking my car, I run inside and find Alice in her clothes design room.

"Bella, are you okay?" Alice looks at me. I'm sure I look like I murdered someone, or I had just witnessed a murder.

"Um, I really need to talk to you before I explode."

We sit down and I tell her everything, how Edward murdered someone, and about Irina giving me the job of interviewing him.

"He murdered someone?" Alice shrieked and stood up. "Bella, seriously. You are hanging with someone that took someone elses life! Are you insane? Are you looking to get yourself killed, too?"

I sigh. I know she's right. Why am I spending time with someone who is a murderer. I am hanging with a murderer. But Edward has mentioned many times that he didn't murder because he wanted to. I don't know the whole story. But something in me really wants to know the whole story.

"I know, Alice. It's stupid, but he has mentioned that he didn't want to kill the guy." I say, trying to calm Alice. But there's no point.

"I don't think it's wise for you to be hanging out with him, Bella. He could kill you, it could even be while you're having sex!"

I snicker. Would be a good way to go.

"Okay, fine, I will do this interview and write up for the magazine and that's it. I need this job, Alice." I say and she nods.

We talk a little bit more about her work and how it's going. There is an awards show coming up, and a few celebrities have already requested dresses from Alice, so she has been stuck at home designing and making. But I don't think she'd have it any other way. Alice loves her job, she loves getting to work with clothes, and she thinks getting to meet celebrities is pretty fun.

Before we know it, it's 6:30pm and my stomach growls. I decide to go and cook us dinner while Alice finishes up with the dress she's making. I decide on spaghetti, because it's easy and simple and it's my favourite.

Alice comes into the kitchen just as I'm putting the spaghetti in bowls. I wash up the stuff I have used to cook, and we both sit at the table and enjoy our meal. We make small talk over dinner, but most of the time it's peaceful. I can't get Edward out of my head, and I'm pretty sure Alice is stressing over one of the dresses she is designing.

After we wash up from dinner, Alice heads back to her designing room so she can continue on the dresses. I make my way into my room and grab the papers out of my bag. I sit at my desk and start reading. I find out that Edward stabbed the guy he killed, multiple times. Seven times to be exact. I go over the information, gasping every now and then when I read certain parts. Edward called the police himself, and willingly went to jail. There is a lot of confusing information. Edward only got ten years because apparently he knew someone in high places, and he said it was self defense. Although, I think he only got ten years because of the person he knows in high places.

My eyes start feeling heavy, and I know that it's time for me to put the papers down and go to sleep.

I dream of Edward's green eyes that night.

I am woken out of my sleep by my alarm. I reach over and turn it off. I feel like I could sleep the whole day away. It's tempting, but I have brunch with Edward this morning and then work at twelve. I sigh and drag myself out of bed and into the bathroom to shower.

Once I've dried myself, I dress in my usual work attire, black pencil skirt and white blouse. I decide to wear a pair of black heels today, and as I walk out the door I put a blazer on over the top.

My heart beats fast as I park my car near the cafe. I can see that Edward is already there, he's seated at a table outside and he's reading the newspaper. I slowly get out of my car and make my way over. I contemplate running back to my car and never seeing Edward again. But I decide against it.

"Hey, sorry I'm late." I say when I reach the table.

Edward stands up and puts his arm out for a hug. I lean in, yelping when I feel Edward slide his hand down to rest on my arse and give it a squeeze.

He leans down so his mouth is next to my ear, "You look stunning in your work clothes, Bella."

I gulp, and hold back a moan. Even if I'm worried sick about telling him that I have been assigned to interview him, he still have the power to turn me on.

I move away from him and we sit down. I'm glad, because I need a level head right now. I order a coffee and a chicken ceasar salad and Edward orders a coffee and an omelet.

"You seem a little on edge, are you okay, Bella?" Edward asks.

I curse myself for him being able to tell. I need to hide my emotions better. Before I can respond his phone starts ringing.

"Sorry, give me a second." Edward says and answers his phone.

"For the last time, no, I will not accept the interview. Stop calling me." Edward hangs up and puts his phone down on the table roughly.

"Stupid magazine has been constantly _nagging_ me for an interview ever since I went to prison. They're still trying."

Shit. Um.

"Uh, Edward?" I put my fork down and try to keep my food in my stomach,

"Yes, Bella?"

"About the interview, it's the magazine I work for. They have assigned me to interview you."

I chance a look up at him, and oh boy he doesn't look happy.

**AUTHORS NOTE:  
I'm sorry to leave it like that, but I felt like I had to. Please shoot me a review and let me know what you think. And if you'd prefer for the updates to be weekly, or every 3 days.**

**T. xo**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm so glad that you all didn't abandon me because it took me so long to update! I loved the detailed reviews of what you think will happen! I have decided to update every 3 days. There are some days that I won't be able to update on the proper day because the only chance I get to sit down and write the chapters is around 2am when I finally retire to my bedroom after working on the farm all day. So forgive me if I fail to update every 3 days exactly :)**

**Oh! I also made a Twitter. Just so you'll know what's going on, and if I'm going to be late! It is: tonileighff so go follow me!**

***I don't have a BETA, so all mistakes are mine.***

**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight.**

_"Uh, Edward?" I put my fork down and try to keep my food in my stomach,_

_"Yes, Bella?"_

_"About the interview, it's the magazine I work for. They have assigned me to interview you."_

_I chance a look up at him, and oh boy he doesn't look happy_.

I swallow, trying to ease the knot in my stomach. I look up at Edward again, he's looking at me. He doesn't look as angry.

"Can you please say something?" I say to him.

"You agreed to do the interview?" He asks, still looking directly at me.

"It's either that or go back to getting coffee for the boss. But I can tell Irina that I won't do the interview if that's what you want. I was going to talk to you about it today but Irina called before I could."

"I can't let you go back to getting coffee for your boss, Bella. So I will agree to the interview, but only because you are doing it. If it was someone else, I would tell them to fuck off like I have been for the last 10 years I've been in prison."

I breathe a huge sigh of relief. I honestly couldn't handle going back to getting coffee for Irina. I'm surprised she even offered to let me do the interview.

"Thank you, Edward." I give him a small smile.

"I would have preferred to tell you what happened properly, not for the purpose of an interview. When do you want to do it?"

I take a sip of my coffee and think.

"Perhaps next week? I kind of what to put it behind us at the moment. It's so sudden and I was enjoying just spending time with you."

Edward smiles, "Next week is fine with me. I would very much like to put it behind us until then. Do you have to work today?"

I check the time: 11:30am. I have half an hour until I start work.

"I do, actually, in half an hour." I say and finish my salad and coffee.

"Oh okay then, what time do you finish? I would like to see you just to spend time with you."

I smile, it's a big smile this time. I'm glad Edward is able to put this behind us for a week. I'm also glad that he accepted the interview.

"I finish at five, do you want me to come to yours?" I ask.

Edward smirks, "I would love for you to come to my place. I will cook you dinner."

Our waiter comes back and Edward pays for our meals, once again ignoring me when I say I can pay for my own food. He tells me his address, and I tell him I will see him after work. He also said he will call Irina back and agree to the interview. He kisses my cheek and we part ways. I get back into my car and make my way to work.

I make my way to my little office and sit down at my desk. I check my emails, there isn't anything that needs my attention, although there never really is. I get a few coffees for a few of the bigger bosses and while on my way back to my office, Irina calls me into her office.

Once we're both sitting down she smiles at me.

"The man I was talking to you about, the one I want you to interview, he called me back and said he accepted the interview."

"Oh, that's great. Did he organize a date for the interview?" I ask, even though I already know it will be next week.

"He suggested next week on Monday, you will go out to his place around ten in the morning, and interview him." Irina says.

The rest of the day goes by quickly, which I am thankful for because I honestly can't wait to spend time with Edward. It's just gone five o'clock, and I'm finally walking out of my office and outside. I sent Edward a text message and let him know I am on my way. Seconds later I get a reply.

_**See you soon, B. - Edward.**_

I get into my car and make my way to Edwards. I'm hoping I'm doing the right thing by seeing him and interviewing him. I can't do one or the other. There is no doubting my attraction for Edward, and I don't think I could pull myself away from him. I also can't go back to getting coffee for Irina every five minutes. This interview could be my step in the door. I need the step in the door.

I decide that I will just go with the flow, do the interview and continue to see Edward. Seems logical, sort of.

My navigator in my car tells me my destination is on the right. I realize I am in an expensive part of town. Oh boy. I'm not sure I like this. If Edward has a fancy house I think I might turn around and go home.

I snicker at myself. Don't be a baby, Bella.

I pull into the drive way that my navigator tells me to and sit in my car for a second. Edward's house is a two story modern type home. Something you would see in a magazine and something that would cost a pretty penny to rent. I finally drag myself out of my car because really, it's stupid of me to sit in my car in his drive way.

I knock on the door and stand and wait. I take a quick look around and see that Edward has a nice manicured garden and a little pond. I wonder if there's fish in there. I make a mental note to check it out.

The door opens and I think I forget to breathe. Edward is standing there, hair looking damp so he must have not long got out of the shower. He is wearing black jeans that sit deliciously low on his hips and a white t shirt that is clinging to his chest and stomach. I want to rip his clothes off and have my way with him right here.

"Bella?"

I am finally snapped out of my fantasy and look up at Edward.

"Sorry, in my own world there." I say and step toward him.

"It looked like you were eye fucking my body, Bella."

I look up at him and his eyes are dark, full of lust. I decide to be flirty and a tease. I step as close to him as I can get, move my mouth to his ear, biting his lobe.

"Mm, Edward. I was eye fucking you so hard." I whisper in his ear.

Before he can react I walk past him and into his house, looking over my shoulder to see him adjust himself.

"Are you going to show me around your house?" I ask and turn to face him.

He's across the room and pushing me against the wall in a second. His mouth is on mine and my hands go up to his hair to pull it gently. His hands slide down and roughly squeeze my ass, pulling me against him. I slide my hands down to his jeans and unbutton them and and slide the zipper down, quickly reaching in and wrapping my hand around his hard cock.

"Oh fuck, Bella." Edward groans and thrusts his hips against my hand. "Dinner is going to burn, we need to stop."

Edward pulls away and I take my hand out of his pants and do them back up. I smile up at him and fix up my skirt and shirt.

Edward grabs my hand and pulls me along into the kitchen. The kitchen is something you'd see in a high class restaurant. It is amazing and I am extremely jealous. Mine and Alice's kitchen looks like a dump compared to this kitchen. Everything is marble, except for the fridge and stove.

"What are you cooking?" I ask and Edward bends down to open the oven.

"Lasagne. I hope you like it."

Oh my, this man is amazing.

"Lasagne is my favourite food, ever." I esclaime and smile really big.

"I'm glad. Although now I hope it's up to scratch and doesn't disappoint you." Edward winks at me and pulls the lasagne out of the oven.

The kitchen fills with a nice smell of lasagne and I quickly make sure I'm not drooling. That would be embarrassing. Edward puts our lasagne on plates and gets a bottle of red wine. I notice that it is not a cheap bottle of wine, either. This is something the queen would have at a royal party or something. Definitely not something I could afford, ever.

"Come on, we'll eat in the dining room." Edward says and picks up our plates while I grab our glasses of wine.

We walk into another fancy looking room. There is a very nice dining table, made from wood, with seats that match. There are two candles lit, and a rose sitting in a vase.

Edward places his plate at the end of the table and puts mine diagonal from him so we are pretty much next to each other. He pulls my chair out and I take a seat before putting our glasses on the table.

"You went all out, huh?" I giggle as Edward looks at me after he sits down.

"I'm sorry, is it too much?" Edward has a genuine look of worry on his face.

"Oh, not at all. It's lovely."

I take my first bite of lasagne and oh my, it is delicious. I moan in appreciation while I chew and swallow.

"Holy shit, Edward. This lasagne is fucking delicious."

"If you keep moaning like that I'm going to push everything off this table and have my way with you on it."

I swallow what's in my mouth and look up at Edward. The look in his eyes does things to my body and turns me on. His idea sounds very good and I'm tempted to get him to do it.

"Jesus, Edward. I would really like to finish this delicious lasagne first." I say and wink at him.

We finish our meals and I help Edward clean up the plates and then he pours us some more wine and leads me into the lounge room so we can sit and watch a movie.

"Can you show me where the bathroom is? This wine makes me need to pee."

"Sure, come on." Edward says and leads me through the house. We stop at a door and he opens it for me.

"Thank you. I'll meet you back in the lounge room. You can pick the movie."

I go into the bathroom, closing the door behind me. I do what I need and I decide that I am going to be sneaky. I slip my black lace thong off and carry it with me back out to the lounge room. I quickly stop by my bag and shove my thong in there. I am still in my work clothes, a pencil skirt and white blouse. Minus underwear now.

I sit next to Edward and cuddle into his side. We're nearly a quarter way through the movie before I get bored, and horny. I place my hand on Edwards thigh and begin to slowly move it up to slide my hand over his crotch.

"Bella, we're supposed to be watching the movie." Edward says and I can feel him getting hard under my hand.

"But I don't want to, Edward. And I do remember you saying something about having your way with me. Although you said on the table, but I figure the couch is fair game."

I palm his semi hard cock through his jeans, it hardens even more and I'm sure I'm drooling by now. Edward places his hand on my thigh and slides it up my skirt, I spread my legs to allow him access and he groans when he finds that I don't have underwear on.

"Bella, where is your underwear?" Edward asks and slips a finger between my wet folds and circles my clit.

"Oops, I don't know, Edward."

I smirk up at him and before I know it he's grabbing me and trying to get me to straddle him. It won't work, not with my tight pencil skirt so I stand up in from of him. I reach behind and start to lower the zip of my skirt. I bite my lip and have an idea. I want to make Edward crazy for me. I turn around and as I slowly peel my skirt down my legs I bend over, giving Edward a lovely view that I'm sure he appreciates because as soon as I step out of my skirt he pulls me to sit down on him, my back against his chest.

"You sexy little minx, Bella." He whispers into my ear and digs his fingers into my hips.

I try to reach under me and undo his jeans but I give up and just grind down against him.

"Stand up for a second so I can take my jeans off."

I quickly stand up and watch as he takes his jeans and his underwear off. His cock springs back and lands on his stomach. My mouth waters at the sight of it.

I turn back around so I'm facing away from him and lower myself down, grabbing his cock to hold it at my entrance before slowly sliding down onto it. I feel his cock stretch me. I feel so full and I nearly orgasm right then.

Edward slides his hands up to squeeze my tits over my blouse and thrusts up against me. I finally begin to move, sliding up and down on his cock harder and faster.

"Fuck, Edward. You're so big."

He groans and slides a hand down between my legs and rubs my clit. I can feel my orgasm coming and I know it's going to be intense.

"Are you close?" I ask, "My legs are starting to get sore, I'm so un fit."

As soon as the words leave my mouth, Edward moves me off him and stands up, making me face the couch. He gently pushes me forward so I'm kneeling on the couch with my arms on the back of the couch.

He enters me from behind and I moan like a porn star. I push back against him to meet his thrusts.

"I'm close, Bella. Come for me." He says and slides his hand down to rub my clit.

I can feel my orgasm coming, my stomach tightens and I swear I see stars.

"Edward, fuck, I'm coming... Fuck... Fuck, fuck, fuck."

Edward slams into me a few more times and then thrusts as far as he can go and stays there while he comes inside me. He groans and says my name.

"Holy shit that was fucking amazing." Edward says and helps me off the couch.

"I know. I love your cock." I smirk at him and go to the bathroom to clean myself up.

I walk back to the lounge room and Edward has his boxers back on but has ditched his shirt. He is laying on the couch watching a different movie. I quickly go get my thong and put it back on. I pick up Edwards shirt and put it on once I've taken my blouse off.

I lay down in front of Edward so we're spooning. He wraps his arm around my waist and presses his crotch against my ass.

"You look so sexy in my shirt and your tiny little black thong. I want you again."

I press my ass back against him and wiggle.

"I'm up for round two if you are." I say and smirk at him.

This man is going to be the death of me.

**AUTHORS NOTE:  
I'm sorry this chapter is so short. I was really motivated that much so it is half heartedly done. Sorry.**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**T xo**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm really sorry to anyone who is enjoying this story. I am really just not feeling it anymore. I rarely have time to update it because I live on a farm, which means I'm outside all day, we have a foal due, and we're getting stuff ready for kidding season (we breed goats) and don't get inside until 9 or 10pm, and then all I want to do is relax with a beer or a glass of wine. I will be removing this story from my profile. Maybe I'll have another story idea sometime soon, but I will make sure I type it all up on my laptop before I post any of it, so then you don't have to wait for me to write it all.**

**I am sorry for those who have put this story on their alerts, I hope you can understand. :)**

**T xo**


End file.
